Am I strong enough?
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: Ness is feeling a little bit down. After a string of losses, he believes that he isn't strong enough to stay in the mansion. During the final match of that day, however, he finds a familiar ray of sunshine to rescue him. Welcome back Lucas!


Things weren't looking so good. Ever since this morning, Ness couldn't shake a feeling of grief for all the smashers that couldn't make it. He missed them. He was with them for all of the tournaments but they all had to leave. Most of his friends always left him. There was one that was closest to Ness though. This boy shared power over PSI. He missed Lucas.

What brought him into this episode of sadness? It all started when he looked at his baseball bat. Lucas had given it to him before leaving.

* * *

" Hey Lucas, aren't you coming," asked Ness. The fourth tournament was about to begin. He wanted to double team with Lucas and prove the power of PSI. He felt more confident around Lucas!

Lucas looked to the ground. " No... I can't," he muttered. Tears started flowing out of his eyes. He sniffled.

" Why not? I mean, everyone seems to like you," Ness noted. He feared the worse. He feared that his best friend was cut from this tournament. He really didn't want that!

Lucas grabbed his baseball bat that he used before. He rubbed his eyes and handed the bat to Ness.

" Why are you giving me this," Ness asked. His fear was increasing. " Y-You'll need it," he added. He was denying it. He couldn't be cut! He just couldn't!

" I... I can't fight anymore...," Lucas muttered.

" N-No! Not again! Why are you leaving," asked Ness.

" Th-they told me to b-be stronger. I'm not str-strong enough," whimpered Lucas.

" That's a lie! I am going to march down to-," started Ness.

" No," yelled Lucas. He hugged Ness. " You don't have to do that for me," he muttered.

Tears filled Ness' eyes. " Don't go," muttered Ness. He stared crying. " Don't leave me alone," cried Ness.

Lucas let Ness go. He walked away. " I'm sorry... that I couldn't be strong," apologized Lucas.

That was the day that he vowed to win this thing! He had to... for Lucas!

* * *

Now it was time for the last match of the day. It was between him and Bowser. He grabbed his baseball cap and placed it on his head. He walked out of his room and where the portal pads were. Bowser was already there and had noticed the look of sadness on Ness' face.

" What's the matter pipsqueak? Afraid to lose? You should! I'm Bowser, King of the Koopas! I'm the biggest baddie! Of course it would be a natural thing to be scared," gloated Bowser. He laughed at the boy.

Ness started crying again. " I'm not... strong enough," muttered Ness.

" I'm glad we agree on something," said Bowser.

Peach who was going to cheer Ness on heard Bowser tormenting him and decided to walk over. She slapped Bowser and looked at him angrily. " Bowser! He's had a hard day! Stop bullying him," demanded Peach.

Bowser growled at Ness and glared at him.

" You are going to die today pipsqueak," growled Bowser with his voice full of venom.

Ness shivered in fear. He wasn't just afraid of Bowser. He was afraid of losing! What happens if MH saw this losing streak and decided to send him away? He couldn't bear to think of that!

Both Bowser and Ness stepped onto the circle and were warped to Final Destination Battlefield.

* * *

Master Hand, Mario, Little Mac, Robin(M), and Villager were all talking about Ness' losing streak. They were all confused. Ness was one of the best fighters and now he couldn't win a single match!

" What's going on with Ness," asked Mario. His voice was full of concern.

" Yeah! I mean, he's been a little off his game," noted Little Mac.

" I could walk up to him and use Nosferatu. That doesn't ever happen with anyone," exclaimed Robin.

" True. He does seem to be doing poorly. I'm sure he's just homesick. I mean, he is a little boy," explained MH.

Everyone except for Villager seemed to agree.

" No. This isn't homesickness. I'm just a kid who runs a village! I know homesickness! This isn't it," insisted Villager.

" Then what is it," asked Master Hand.

" Well... he kept saying that he wasn't strong enough in the match with me. Maybe it's something to do with his self esteem," theorized Villager.

MH tensed at those words. He remembered telling Lucas to train before coming back.

" Master Hand? What's wrong," asked Mario.

Master hand pointed at the air. A T.V. appeared out of thin air. It was already on the fight between Ness and Bowser. It wasn't looking too good for Ness. He was losing badly and was on his second to last life. Bowser still had all four of his lives.

" Ness," muttered Villager.

Master Hand made another screen appear in the air. It seemed to be movable. This T.V. had static.

" Call Lucas," requested MH.

Instantly, the second screen tuned into a young boy at home. Lucas looked at the screen in confusion.

_" Master Hand? Is that you," _asked Lucas.

" Yes. There's something you have to see," said Master Hand. With a wave of his finger, the screen turned around and faced the one showing Ness. He was now on his last life.

_" Say goodbye pipsqueak," _yelled Bowser.

_" Ness! I have to help him," _exclaimed Lucas.

" Thought you might say that," said MH. He pointed at the screen with Lucas. Lucas vanished, as did the screen. On the Ness screen, Bowser grabbed him and threw him to the end of the screen.

* * *

Ness thought he was done for. Bowser was running towards him. He braced for an attack that would launch him away. He had his eyes shut tightly. He heard a thud on the ground in front of him.

" Bowser's foot," thought Ness.

Bowser roared loudly.

" PK Fire," exclaimed a familiar voice. He heard Bowser groan in pain.

Ness opened his eyes. He saw a familiar yellow and red striped shirt. He glanced up at the boy. It was Lucas.

" L-Lucas," asked Ness. He thought he was dreaming.

" Yup! I couldn't just let you be beaten by him," said Lucas.

Ness got to his feet.

" This is no fair! Master Hand wouldn't approve of this," growled Bowser.

" Actually, he called me," informed Lucas.

Bowser stomped his feet angrily.

" Not fair! Not fair! Not fair," he growled.

* * *

" Master Hand, did you know that this would work," asked Mario.

" Yeah. They were both best friends. I thought that Lucas couldn't handle the pressure though. I knew he was powerful but he was a bit emotional and relied on Ness very often," said MH.

" Is he coming back," asked Villager.

" Yeah. I'll let him come back. I mean, Ness can't be like this again! I can't let that happen!"

They looked at the screen. Bowser was on his last life. Lucas grabbed Bowser and tossed him to Ness. Ness used the baseball bat and knocked him out of the stage. Ness and Lucas smiled at each other and warped back to the mansion. The screen that was used to watch the match disappeared.

Everyone smiled. The underdog won the match.

* * *

Ness and Lucas were in their room. They were told by MH that Lucas would be returning. The half of the room that used to be empty was now filled with Lucas' stuff.

" It's pretty neat that you're back... but we have to wait till summer to fight together again? Laaaaame," muttered Ness.

Lucas laughed.

" Yeah... but I do need to meet the newcomers and the older people. I need to make sure that I'm strong too," said Lucas.

" I'm just glad you're back. You're the only one who's like me! You're my very best friend," exclaimed Ness.

They smiled at each other. Even with all the issues that people in the mansion had, they were all still like a big family. To Ness, Lucas wasn't just a friend. He was a brother. His brother came back.

* * *

Done! I know this is a _little _late. That's because I wasn't planning on doing this. I saw a comment on my Mewtwo trailer thing so I decided to do this. The reason I didn't do this... is because I haven't played Mother 3. I didn't want to risk him being ooc and have people yelling at me. I shouldn't talk. I don't particularly like it when my fav characters are ooc. It annoys me. This is up there with people shipping non-canon pairings. ( I'm looking at you Shulk and anyone other than Fiora! Hey, I wouldn't even have a problem with him and Meila... but Lucina? Robin? Why? I don't get it!)

Anyway, sorry for ranting... and sorry for insulting a lot of ships! Do what you want. I just don't like them.

Bye guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
